


Vents (Clint x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funky smell emanates from the vents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vents (Clint x Reader)

Vents (Clint x Reader)

Morning dawned as a faint light trickled through the cracks of your lush lavender curtains and rested upon your face. You twitched at the sudden brightness and unwilling opened your (h/c) eyes. You looked around the room to meet the red glow of your alarm clock. 7:34 AM.

"Crap," you groaned, not wanting to leave the warm covers of your bed. After a couple minutes debating whether or not to call in sick to work, you finally made a decision and rose. The cold air hit your bare skin, causing you to shiver and wrap yourself back up in the blanket. Causally, you placed your feet on the icy floor and let your feet absorb the coldness. When you got use to the chill, you got up and stumbled over the bathroom. The hot water and sweltering steam from your quick shower warmed you up as you quickly got out and was starting to dress in your work uniform. As you reached for your body spray, you were surprised to feel nothing there. You quickly scanned the area, checking every crook and cranny but failed to find your perfume. You signed and felt a rumble in your stomach.

Giving up, you headed over to the kitchen where you were greeted by a very upset Tony, pinching his nose and complaining to his A.I. unit. You smelt the air and immediately identified the pungent odor.

"JARVIS, can you tell me what that awful smell is?" Before JARVIS could response, you answered the question for him.

"That would be my perfume," you stated, your arms crossed at the comment of your favorite scent. Tony turned to you and gave you that snide smile of his.

"Oh, lovely. Had a freaky night with Clint last night?"

"No." Of course he had to bring Clint into this; ever since the two of you started dating, Tony was always picking on you either by making smug remarks or interrupting your "personal moments".

"Then what's it doing stinking up the place?"

"I don't know." As the mystery deepened, every clue was pointing towards Clint being the mastermind behind this.

"JARVIS, can you locate the origin of the smell?" The A.I. unit quickly responded.

"It's coming from the ventilation system, sir." Tony thanked him and turned to you with an irksome look on his face.

"It's your perfume, (y/n)," he mentioned, giving you a slight waggle of his eyebrow.

"So you want me to go get it." You knew he didn't want to do the dirty work if he didn't have too. His reply confirmed your suspicion.

"Exactly," He patted you on the back, walking off to leave you with the impossible task, "Good luck finding it!"

"Now wait just a-" But he was gone before you knew it.

"Great," you grumbled, preparing your breakfast and your plan of attack to retrieve your bottle.

~Wakey-Wakey Eggs and Bakey Time-skip~

You stood on top of the ladder, looking up at the vent shaft before you. The strong stench of lavender and honeysuckle emanated from it, making your nose wrinkle at the pungency of the scent. You sighed: it was now or never. You reluctantly opened the hatch and crawled into the somewhat tight quarters.

"You're not making this easy, Clint," you mumbled as you wiggled your legs through the entrance. You were in now and crawling forward to travel the many corridors and pathway of the intricate system of shafts and vents.

"Hello? Clint? Are you here?" You called out; hoping to get a response. All that answered back was utter silence accompanied by the feint whistle of air humming against the metal frame.

"This isn't funny, you know!" Nothing. Crap. He was starting to test your patience with this stupid game of cat and mouse.

"Where are you?" You groaned, treading forward into the black abyss. This was gonna take hours, or so it felt, when the smell grew stronger at a fork in the road. You took a guess and headed left. The hunch must've been right as you saw the object of your trek before you. Your perfume, tinted purple in an hourglass bottle, stood there with the light shining bright through the vent's cracks. Without thinking, you crawled forward and grabbed the elusive fragrance.

"There it is! About time I found you, you little suc-AHHHHH!"

The vent covering opened underneath you and you fell to what your thought would be your impending doom. To your surprise, your fall was cut short by a pair of strong, smooth arms. You looked up to find your archer in navy sweatpants, grinning like an idiot at your tumble.

"Clint, what the hell?" You yelled at him, thrashing around until he let you down.

"I think the phase you're looking for is "Thank you, Clint. You're so sweet.""

"What are you talking about?" You glared at him while he just brushed it off and turned you around to face the rest of the room. It was just amazing; Clint had somehow managed to set up the unused room into a kind of romantic getaway, complete with a bottle of wine and some music to set the mood.

"Oh Clint, That's so romantic." You leaned over to him, entangling your fingers in his and marveling at the sight before you.

"Close enough," he muttered, somehow getting the smug comment pass your radar.

"But why did you take my perfume and hide it in the vents?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he let go of your hand only to reconnect with your face, stroking the soft, tender flesh with his hard, callous fingers, "and how else was I supposed to get you up here?"

"You sneaky lovebird," you beamed as you gave him a small peck on the lips, "Love you, babe."

"I love you too, (y/n)," he returned the embrace, becoming deeper and more intense with every minute as one thing lead to another and ultimately ending in a night of passion and absolute bliss.

~Epilogue~

"Well the stinks out of the vent," Tony commented, taking in a deep breath of now circulating fresh air.

"But where's (y/n)?" Bruce mentioned; he haven't seen her since this morning when Tony ran into the lab and went on a rant about how your perfume made Stark Tower "uninhabitable" for any life form.

"Or Clint, for that matter," Natasha added; She also hasn't seen Clint since this morning when he told he that he had a "personal" mission to attend to and thought nothing of it.

As everyone was questioning Clint's and your whereabouts, the door opened to reveal a shaken up Steve, stumbling into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee, the pot quaking in his hand.

"What got you shaken up, Cap?" Tony asked, confused by the super soldier's strange behavior.

"I know where Clint and (y/n) are," he replied, taking a sip of coffee before setting the mug on the counter where it wouldn't spill in his traumatized state.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for a reason why. Steve, his face now a crimson red, explained the cause of his . . . disturbing trouble.

"They're above my room . . . becoming intimate."

Everybody stared at Steve then:

Tony and Thor headed towards the door, running to get a glimpse of the "action" while Natasha and Bruce ran after them, determine to stop them before they could ruin anything, leaving Steve all by his lonesome, fidgeting with the cup in his hands and trying to get rid of the moans and noises that echoed across his room and now his mind.


End file.
